Dan O'Bannon
| birth_place = St. Louis, Missouri, US | death_date = | death_place = Los Angeles, California, US | death_cause = | body_discovered = | occupation = Screenwriter, director, actor | salary = | networth = | spouse = | website = }} Daniel Thomas "Dan" O'Bannon (September 30, 1946 – December 17, 2009) was an American film screenwriter, director, visual effects supervisor, and occasional actor, usually in the science fiction and horror genres. O'Bannon is best known for having written the screenplay for Alien, adapted from a story he wrote with Ronald Shusett. He also contributed computer animation to Star Wars, worked on cult classics such as Dark Star, Heavy Metal, and Total Recall, and wrote and directed the horror comedy The Return of the Living Dead. Early life O'Bannon was born in St. Louis, Missouri, the son of Bertha (née Lowenthal) and Thomas Sidney O'Bannon, a carpenter. He attended the art school of Washington University in St. Louis, where he did stand-up comedy routines, did make-up for campus theater productions, and provided illustrations for Student Life, the student newspaper. While there he roomed with future movie producer Michael Shamberg. O'Bannon moved home briefly after Washington University and attended Florissant Valley Junior College where he wrote and directed a short science fiction satire titled "The Attack of the 50-foot Chicken." O'Bannon also attended MacMurray College in Jacksonville, Illinois. He then attended the University of Southern California (USC) film school, where he met John Carpenter and collaborated with him on the science fiction student film Dark Star (1974). Career Early work Carpenter expanded the Dark Star short into a feature which was released in 1974 with a final budget of only US$60,000. O'Bannon served in a number of capacities, including scripting, editing and acting in one of the leading roles ("Pinback"). In 1975, Dark Star won the Golden Scroll award (the Saturn Awards' original name) for Best Special Effects. O'Bannon, growing up a science-fiction and horror enthusiast, abandoned technical work (including a stint as a computer animator on George Lucas' classic Star Wars) for screenwriting. 1970s O'Bannon attended USC Film School and lived near the Los Angeles Campus in an old two-story house affectionately called the "Menlo Manor" which he shared with other USC students (Don Jakoby, who collaborated on several screenplays with Dan including Blue Thunder; and Jeffrey J. Lee, who became a well-known artist in Europe). Part of his student film Dark Star was filmed there, with O'Bannon co-starring as Sgt. Pinback. He spent many late nights in old Hollywood editing his and other student films. His wish was to become a director. Dark Star was edited by O'Bannon using a 1940s Moviola. He was attached to supervise special effects for an Alejandro Jodorowsky production of Frank Herbert's Dune, but this fell apart in 1975 and the movie was never made as the major Hollywood studios were wary of financing the picture with Jodorowsky as director. O'Bannon's role is prominently featured in the 2013 documentary Jodorowsky's Dune. The collapse of Dune left O'Bannon broke, homeless, and dependent on friends for his survival. While living with his friend Ronald Shusett, they came up with the story for O'Bannon's career-making film Alien (1979), for which he wrote the screenplay and supervised visuals. 1980s In 1981, O'Bannon helped create the animated feature Heavy Metal, writing two of its segments ("Soft Landing" and "B-17"). O'Bannon voiced his displeasure with his next big-budget outing, John Badham's Blue Thunder (1983), an action film about a Los Angeles helicopter surveillance team. Originally written with Don Jakoby, Blue Thunder also underwent extensive rewriting, losing some of its political content. He and Jakoby also scripted Lifeforce (1985), a movie based on Colin Wilson's novel The Space Vampires and directed by Tobe Hooper that veers from alien visitation to vampirism and an apocalyptic ending. It was not well received at the time, and was considered a box office flop. O'Bannon would again collaborate with Jakoby and Hooper for the 1986 remake Invaders from Mars. Purists considered it inferior to the 1950s original and it also performed poorly at the box office. O'Bannon also worked as a consultant for C.H.U.D., helping to create the design concept for the title creatures.C.H.U.D. Facts In 1985, O'Bannon moved into the director's chair with Return of the Living Dead. Like Alien, the film met with success, spawned numerous sequels, and became a cult classic. 1990s In 1990, O'Bannon and Shusett re-teamed to make Total Recall, an adaptation of the short story "We Can Remember It for You Wholesale" by Philip K. Dick. This was a project the two had been working on since collaborating on Alien. The film earned well over US$100 million. An earlier screenplay by the duo titled Hemoglobin was also produced as the low budget feature Bleeders (1997). O'Bannon's second directorial feature, The Resurrected (1991), was a low-budget horror effort released direct-to-video. Based on the writings of H. P. Lovecraft, it focused on a family's ancient rituals that awaken the dead. In 1995, O'Bannon received a co-writing credit for the sci-fi film Screamers adapted from the Philip K. Dick story "Second Variety", having written the initial version of the screenplay with Michael Campus in the early 1980s. 2000s In 2001, O'Bannon was the filmmaker-in-residence at Chapman University's Dodge College of Film and Media Arts. Posthumous In 2013, Dan O'Bannon's Guide to Screenplay Structure was released, co-written with Matt R. Lohr. Personal life and death O'Bannon died from complications of Crohn's disease in Los Angeles on December 17, 2009. O'Bannon credited his experiences with Crohn's for inspiring the chest-bursting scene from Alien. He was survived by his son Adam and his wife, Diane. Selected works *1974: Dark Star (co-writer, special effects, editor, production design, co-star) - Sgt. Pinback *1976: The Long Tomorrow (writer) *1977: Star Wars (special computer effects) *1979: Alien (writer) *1981: Dead & Buried (co-writer) *1981: Heavy Metal – writer of two segments, Soft Landing and B-17 *1983: Blue Thunder (co-writer) *1985: Lifeforce (co-writer) *1985: The Return of the Living Dead (writer, director) - Helicopter Loudspeaker Officer / Bum Outside Warehouse (voice, uncredited) *1986: Invaders from Mars (co-writer) *1990: Total Recall (co-writer) *1991: The Resurrected (director) *1995: Screamers (writer) *1997: Bleeders (writer) *2004: Alien vs. Predator (story; elements from the original Alien script) References External links * * * [http://www.denofgeek.com/movies/7576/the_den_of_geek_interview_dan_obannon.html December 2007 Den Of Geek interview with Dan O'Bannon] Category:1946 births Category:2009 deaths Category:American film actors Category:American film directors Category:American screenwriters Category:Deaths from Crohn's disease Category:Disease-related deaths in California Category:Actors from St. Louis Category:USC School of Cinematic Arts alumni Category:Horror film directors Category:Screenwriting instructors Category:Writers of books about writing fiction